


Baby, One More Time

by lynndae



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Spanking, it's just all the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndae/pseuds/lynndae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few smirks and soft spoken words were all it took sometimes before Jung Daehyun was like a putty in his hands and that was just how Moon Jongup liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, One More Time

“Jongup! I am not coming out like this!”

Jongup rolled his eyes, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the headboard. “Hyung, we’ve been over this. You have to~ you pinky promised!” He called back.

He could hear a loud groan from behind the closed door and he smirked, staring intently at the bathroom door.

“And I have to wear it all day?” Daehyun called back, uncertain.

“Yup!” Jongup shouted the simple word back, “C’mon now, hurry up, I don’t have all day~”

“Jongup?”

“Yes, hyung?” Jongup smiles softly, tilting his head to the side and just barely catching Daehyun’s quiet whine of ‘I hate you’. “I love you too, Daehyun hyung, now c’mon, you really can’t spend all day in there. Please~ I want to see it!”

The room was quiet for a few minutes before finally, the door opened with a slow creak. Jongup shifted in nervous excitement, sitting up straighter as he licked his lips. Daehyun pushed the door open farther and stepped out into the room. Jongup let his eyes trail up from the floor from the shiny black heels on Daehyun’s feet and up his bare legs to the fluttery skirt that stopped mid way down of Daehyun’s thick thighs. The material was a bright blue, a nice contrast to Daehyun’s tanned skin. The waist was synched in, the skirt flaring out over Daehyun’s shapely hips. Daehyun picked nervously at the bow that was fixed around the collar of the dress.

Daehyun glanced up at Jongup, a dark blush flushing over his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. “Where did you even get this?” He whined, crossing his arms over his chest in embarrassment. “I’m taking it off, it looks stupid.”

Jongup got up from the bed quickly, crossing the room in a few quick strides so that he could stand in front of his boyfriend. He smiled, pressing a kiss to Daehyun’s pouted lips.

“Well…” Jongup mused, taking a step closer to Daehyun, “I think it looks perfect…” He took another step and Daehyun’s heels clicked on the floor as he slowly matched each step forward with one backwards until he found himself being pressed back against the wall behind him. Jongup smirked at him.

“You look amazing…” He whispered, inching his fingers up Daehyun’s thighs, pulling up his skirt slowly.

Daehyun whimpered softly, grabbing at the hem of his skirt and tugging it back down from where Jongup had hiked it up.

“Oh, come on, Daehyun hyung… let me look…” Jongup mumbled, nuzzling against Daehyun’s neck. He kissed at his skin softly, nibbling his way up from Daehyun’s shoulder to his jaw. “Let me look, hyung…” He whispered, lips brushing against Daehyun’s ear.

Daehyun kept a hold of his skirt, shaking his head, “N-No, the dress is bad enough, Jongup… I-It’s… embarrassing—”

Jongup smirked, “Embarrassing? It’s hot.”

Daehyun tilted his head, leaning back against the wall and moaning as Jongup nibbled at his neck again.

“Mmmm, if you won’t show me… then… I guess you don’t get your surprise…”

“W-what surprise?”

“Let me look and I’ll give it to you, hmm, Daehyunnie~ let me look, and you’ll get the surprise. Hmm?” Jongup pulled back, looking at his boyfriend as he licked his lips again, still flushed in embarrassment.

“… o-okay…”

Jongup grinned, a flash of teeth as he grabbed Daehyun’s hand, “Perfect…” He pulled the elder away from the wall, leading him across the room and toward the bed.

Daehyun followed obediently as Jongup led him by his hand. Excitement pumped through his veins, warmth settling in his abdomen and tingling down into his toes as Jongup led him to the bed. He let out a small yelp as Jongup bent him over the edge of the soft mattress.

Daehyun turned his head to the side, resting his cheek against the sheets as he whimpered. Jongup pushed this skirt up, teasing the material against Daehyun’s thighs. His hands were warm on his skin and Daehyun whined softly, wiggling his hips a little.

“Babe…”

“D-don’t say anything—“

“Daehyun. I didn’t give you panties when I gave you this dress…” Jongup whispered, tracing his fingers over the lace that hugged Daehyun’s ass near perfectly. “God… you are so hot…” He hooked his fingers into the small hem of Daehyun’s panties, easing them down. “Stay right there, just like that…”

“O-Okay…” Daehyun said softly, taking a slow breath as he listened to Jongup move around behind him. Arousal prickling along his skin as his mind raced, thinking of all the things Jongup could be doing behind him.

Jongup returned suddenly, weight fell onto the bed next to Daehyun before his boyfriends hands were on his ass, squeezing and groping and receiving the most delicate of moans from Daehyun.

“Are you ready for your surprise, Daehyunnie?”

Daehyun hummed, nodding his head eagerly. He moaned again when Jongup picked up one of the items he’d dropped to the bed. He popped the cap of the small tube of lube and coated his fingers. He rubbed gently around Daehyun’s rim before pushing his index finger in, enjoying the way Daehyun let out small whines at the feeling.

“J-Jongup…” Daehyun let the name pass his lips with an exhale as he pushed his hips back in desperation.

“Hmmm? What do you want, baby?” Jongup cooed, rubbing his free hand along the supple flesh of Daehyun’s ass, working the single finger in him. “Tell me~”

Daehyun turned his head, resting his forehead to the mattress as he groaned, “P-Please… m-more, Jongup…” He panted into the sheets, his back arching as Jongup chucked and pushed in another finger alongside the first.

Jongup smirked still, enjoying the little sounds of pleasure coming from his boyfriend with each thrust of his fingers. He could tell it was working him up and he held back the laugh when he pulled out his fingers complete and Daehyun let out a low groan at the empty feeling that he was left with.

“Oh, you want more still, baby?”

Daehyun whimpered, nodding his head. He let out a sigh when he felt Jongup’s finger circling his rim again. The minimal amount of prep didn’t exactly prepare him for the sudden pressure as Jongup worked the sizable plug into him. He moaned loudly, cursing as his hands grabbed at the blankets when Jongup finally got the toy seated into him. “F-fuck, J-Jongup…”

“You’re so pretty like this…” Jongup complimented, tapping his fingers against the base of the plug and watching the way Daehyun squirmed at the feeling. He pulled the lace panties back up the curve of Daehyun’s ass, snapping the band playfully against Daehyun’s skin. He wiped his hand off on the small rag he’d dropped onto the bed before pulling Daehyun upright, smoothing out the dress and fixing the stray strands of soft brunette hair that had fallen out of place.

“C’mon, hyung… let’s go make breakfast… I bet you’re starving~” He said innocently, as if his boyfriend wasn’t currently cross dressing in heels with a plug in his ass held in place by cute panties. He took Daehyun’s hand, much like earlier, and led him from their bedroom and to the kitchen.

Jongup tried his best to hold back the smirk as Daehyun followed behind him, small hums and swallowed moans coming from the elder nearly the whole walk. Although Jongup enjoyed watching Daehyun’s discomfort, he ignored it. He tried to keep his mind as far away from those thoughts as possible, least his dick take an interest and ruin the fun.

“Mmm~ I’m in the mood for pancakes, what about you, hyung?” Jongup asked, flashing the perfect innocent smile at his boyfriend.

“U-uh—” Daehyun cleared his throat as his voice cracked, and he tried again, “Y-yeh, pancakes sound g-great, Jonguppie~”

Jongup leaned against the counter as Daehyun took charge, moving around the kitchen to gather all of the ingredients needed. The skirt swished around his thighs as he shifted his hips from side to side, trying to get used to the persistent full feeling that the plug left him with.

Jongup couldn’t resist himself as he watched his boyfriend flutter around the kitchen, moving almost expertly on the shiny black heels he had on his feet. He reached over, hands sliding nimbly under Daehyun’s skirt as he gave Daehyun’s ass a good squeeze. He chuckled at the moan that rumbled deep in Daehyun’s chest.

“Jongup.” Daehyun warned, keeping his eyes on the skillet as he flipped the pancake over.

“Hmm~ what’s that, hyung?”

Daehyun turned his head back to Jongup, glaring at him silently for just a second before looking back at the burner, focusing on the pancakes. “Nothing… Can you pass me a plate for these, please?”

“Of course, hyung~” Jongup grabbed the plate out of the cupboard, setting it down next to Daehyun for him to transfer the pancakes onto.

Daehyun fluttered around, getting everything ready and setting the table. Jongup chewed on his lower lip, leaning back against the counter as Daehyun leaned across the wooden surface of the table to place one plate on the other side. The stretch causes the back of his skirt to lift and Jongup held his breath, wanting nothing more than to bite into Daehyun’s thighs and leave his marks of possession on the smooth, tan skin until Daehyun was whimpering and begging for more.

The thoughts ran wild far too quickly and Jongup stood up straight, looking away from the sight of his boyfriend and counting back from ten. He could feel the warmth of arousal coursing through his veins and he had to keep his mind focused, otherwise, it would all be ruined.

“Jongup? Are you eating?”

Snapping out of his daze, Jongup nodded eagerly, “Mmm~ It looks great, hyung…” He said, joining Daehyun at the table and plopping down into his seat. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to giggle at his boyfriend’s obvious discomfort as he slowly lowered himself into the chair next to Jongup. Daehyun’s cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and Jongup was sure that the toy inside of him was being forced in deeper.

“Y-Yeh… it… looks great~” Daehyun stuttered, shifting uncomfortably and clamping his hand over his mouth as he let out a rather loud moan at the movement.

Jongup smirked, “Baby… you’re not sitting close enough to the table, you’re going to get syrup all over your pretty dress… You should scoot your chair forward, baby~”

Daehyun nodded mutely, holding onto the seat of his chair as he scooted closer to the table, his eyes slipping shut as he had to readjust his position on the chair. He looked up at Jongup, “B-better?”

“Mhmm, perfect baby~ now let’s eat, okay?” Jongup hummed softly, picking up his fork. He ate slowly, his eyes too focused on his boyfriend to care much about the food before him. Daehyun had one hand in his lap, slowly clenching and unclenching his fist as he ate slowly. He kept rocking back and forth, subtly shifting his hips back and forth.

Jongup cleared his throat, shaking his head a little as he tried to imagine the way Daehyun was fucking himself with the toy with each subtle shift of his hips. He licked his dry lips, sucking in a deep breath.

“You okay, Jongup?” Daehyun asked, setting down his fork and looking up at Jongup. He flinched back as Jongup stood abruptly, shoving away the plates and showing no care as they hit the floor on the other side. Daehyun stared up at his boyfriend in surprise as Jongup pulled him up from the chair, the wooden chair toppling over behind him.

He stumbled forward into Jongup’s chest, a pretty pink staining his cheeks as Jongup wrapped his arm around Daehyun’s waist. “J-Jongup—mmm~” Daehyun’s eyes closed as he moaned against Jongup’s lips, melting as the younger kissed him deeply.

His heels clicked on the surface of the floor as Jongup suddenly pushed him backwards.

Jongup gripped Daehyun’s jaw hard, kissing him roughly, “You are… so… fucking… hot… in this…” He growled in between kisses, forcing Daehyun backwards until his lower back was against the hard edge of the table, biting at his lips as Daehyun arched.

Daehyun moaned and tipped his head back as Jongup kissed down his neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. His thighs shook as Jongup let his hands trail down his body, feeling down his sides and to his thighs before easing ever so slowly beneath the skirt of his dress.

He felt up the warm skin, until he reached the lacy panties that were hidden beneath, “Oh? Is somebody already hard?”

“F-fuck—” Daehyun groaned as Jongup palmed him through the thin panties. “I-I wouldn’t b-be if—oh~” He bit his lip, sucking in a deep breath, “I-If you hadn’t shoved that—that thing u-up my ah—ass!” Daehyun gripped onto the edge of the table, slowly thrusting into Jongup’s warm palm as the younger continued to stroke him softly through the confining material.

Jongup smirked, easing a hand around to squeeze Daehyun’s ass, his finger tips just barely grazing the toy, “Maybe I should just leave you like this? Hmm?”

Daehyun shook his head quickly, his eyes half lidded as he continued to gnaw at his lips, pushing his ass back into Jongup’s grip before thrusting back up into the warmth of his palm.

“Turn around.”

Daehyun obeyed immediately, turning to face the table. He let out a groan as Jongup shoved him forward and he barely had time to brace his hands against the table to keep from face planting into the wood. His hips pressed uncomfortably against the edge of the table and he shifted his weight on the high heels, tremors shaking his muscles from the strain of trying to remain bent over the table in the uncomfortable heels.

Jongup didn’t seem to care much about Daehyun’s current discomfort as he trailed his hands up his sides, slowly pushing the skirt up.

Daehyun wiggled his ass again for Jongup as his boyfriend slid the panties down over the curve of his ass and down his thighs. The lace material pooled around his ankles and he moaned shamelessly at the feeling.

“Does my sweet baby want something?” Jongup asked, his hands gliding over the unblemished skin of Daehyun’s back side.

Daehyun panted against the wooden table, “Jongup, p-please!” He whined, his back arching as Jongup played with the edges of the toy, pulling it back gently and pushing it in deeper. The soft movements inside of him was driving him crazy, just barely brushing his prostate.

The moan that left Daehyun’s lips was loud and Jongup grinned, pulling the plug out farther and pushing it in deeper, “Do you like that?”

“Y-Yes…. O-oh god… yes, Jongup!”

Jongup put his thumb on the flat base of the plug, pushing it in the deepest it would go, moving his thumb in circles, “Are you going to be a good girl, Daehyunnie?”

Daehyun whimpered, nodding his head. His body practically twitched in anticipation as Jongup worked the plug back out of him. He whined at the sudden emptiness, rutting his hips back.

“Deep breathe now, Daehyunnie…” Jongup mumbled softly, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his thighs. He stroked himself a few times, lining up behind Daehyun before pushing in with one fluid movement. “Does that feel good?”

Daehyun’s hands scrambled to find purchase on the smooth surface he was laid out on as Jongup filled him up completely, more so then the toy had. Jongup’s hands were suddenly at the back of his head, his fingers tangling into his hair and Daehyun gasped as Jongup yanked back harshly. He arched up from the table, moaning.

“Daehyun. You answer me when I ask you something.”

“Y-Yes, it… it feels good, J-Jongup…” Daehyun whined, breathing heavily in quick gasps as he restrained from pushing his hips back to take in more of Jongup’s length.

Jongup hummed, pleased at Daehyun’s response and keeping his grip tight in Daehyun’s soft brown locks. He grabbed Daehyun’s hip in a bruising grip, moving slowly and pushing in fully before sliding back out until just the tip was left inside of him.

He repeated the motions, setting up a steady rhythm, “Does my sweet baby girl like that?”

“Mmmm~” Daehyun hummed out in pleasure. The hum suddenly turned into a cry of pain as Jongup’s hand smacked his ass. He parted his lips instantly, “I-I like it!” He said quickly, trying to keep from tensing up as Jongup’s hand slowly ran over his still stinging ass.

“Good girl.” Jongup mumbled softly, punctuating his sentence with a quick thrust forward. The table scraped on the hardwood, shifting from the force of the single thrust and Daehyun whined softly as his hips dug into the wooden edge.

He shifted his feet, his toes turning inwards as he tried to find a comfortable position to stand in that didn’t cause the high heels to totally kill his ankles. He continued shifting around, his whimpering turning into another cry as Jongup smacked his ass again.

“Good girls don’t squirm, Daehyunnie.”

“ ‘m s-sorry!” Daehyun panted, biting his lips as his legs shook from the straining position. Jongup didn’t ease up on the grip in his hair, pounding into him with no mercy as he drove Daehyun’s hips farther into the edge of the table.

Jongup let out a sudden growl, reaching down and grabbing Daehyun’s thigh. He brought Daehyun’s knee up to the edge of the table, opening Daehyun up to give him more room to thrust in deeper. Daehyun’s thigh was rested on the edge of the table, his back bent in an erotic arch and his sweaty palms pressed against the table top as he tried to help hold himself up.

The new angel put more stress on his body, but the splotches of black and white spotting through his vision and the pleasure that spiked through his veins like a burning fire was more than enough reward.

“J-Jongup… please… P-please…” Daehyun begged, his thoughts hazy and unfocused with the relentless pleasure.

“What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

“T-touch me, p-please…” Daehyun was panting by now, his body shaking in Jongup’s hold, “Please… touching me, J-Jongup… please…”

“No.”

Daehyun practically let out a sob, “P-Please, l-let me come… p-please…”

“Oh baby, I didn’t say you couldn’t come… Just… I won’t touch you.” Jongup smirked, “I want you to come, just like this… untouched.”

Daehyun whined out Jongup’s name, instantly regretting it as Jongup’s hand landed on his exposed thigh, the slap a sharp sting on his skin. Daehyun could feel the way arousal pulsed through him with each and every rough thrust. He let his mind focus on the way Jongup slid in and out of him, fucking him open mercilessly.

He was a whimpering and moaning mess, struggling to stay in the position Jongup wanted him in. Each time his moans grew too loud in volume, Jongup would spank him harshly. His husky whispers scolding Daehyun for being a bad girl sent waves of pleasure down Daehyun’s spine.

With a combination of Jongup’s husky whispers and the way he was pounding into him and sting of the dark red hand prints, Daehyun’s orgasm reached him faster then he would have expected.

His back arched and his lips parted in a silent scream as he hit the high of his pleasure. He came hard, soiling the table top he was being fucked against as his body spasming with the aftershocks of reaching such a high.

Daehyun clenched hard around Jongup, his body was overly sensitive and with each new thrust Daehyun gasped and moaned. Jongup fucked him through his high, finally stilling and coming, filling Daehyun with his release.

Jongup pulled out slowly, watching the come leak out onto Daehyun’s thighs. “You were a good girl…” He said softly, letting go of Daehyun’s hair so that he could brush his fingers through it gently.

Daehyun was unsteady on his feet as his leg was let down from the edge of the table. He blushed as the skirt fell back down into place and shielded the absolutely filthy way Jongup’s come leaked down his thighs.

“But you know what would make you a very good girl?” Jongup mused, continued to brush his fingers through Daehyun’s hair, moving it off of his forehead.

“W-what?” Daehyun asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“Well, you know, very good girls clean up their messes…” Jongup said, still smiling as he brushed Daehyun’s bangs back before griping into his hair tightly again. “Do you want to be a very good girl?”

Daehyun whimpered, nodding his head the best he could, “Y-Yes, I want to be a good girl—I am a good girl…” He whimpered. He bent easily to Jongup’s pull as his head was forced down to the table. Daehyun opened his mouth instantly, his breath coming out in sharp pants still. He licked up his own release from the table top, moaning.

“Good girl…” He whispered, pulling Daehyun back up from the table. He gripped Daehyun’s jaw, holding him in place as he kissed him deeply. He ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, pushing into Daehyun’s mouth and tracing his teeth and tasting every part of his mouth as Daehyun sighed contently.

Jongup pulled back, smiling and giving Daehyun one last sweet peck on his lips, “You really look good like this, babe… You should wear it more often..." He whispered.

Daehyun nodded slowly, his eyes practically closed as he leaned into Jongup’s arms for support. “Yeh… maybe I should…”

“No maybe, definitely… definitely should…” Jongup mused, reaching up and gently tucking a stray strand of Daehyun’s hair behind his ear.

“Can you just help me take off these shoes, they are killing my feet—Jongup!” Daehyun’s eyes opened widely as Jongup hooked his arm beneath Daehyun’s knees, lifting him up into his arms.

“Whatever you want, baby girl…” Jongup chuckled, carrying Daehyun off to their bedroom. He set him down onto the bed, lifting his feet up one by one as he took off the heels. He dropped them onto the floor next to the bed before climbing in next to Daehyun.

“Can I take off the dress too—”

“Of course not, I wanna cuddle you… just like this~” Jongup hummed, pressing a kiss to Daehyun’s neck. “Now shush, or I’ll make you put the heels back on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I originally posted on my AFF account and decided to rewrite and upload here. I added an extra 1.3k words, so i feel better about it now. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
